


let my love down in my el dorado, we can leave now in my el dorado

by sunflowersutra



Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [12]
Category: La Vingança | El Revenge (2016)
Genre: M/M, matt champion: a eu: vou fazer um rabisco com essa música, rockstar/groupie AU
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-23 22:44:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21327913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowersutra/pseuds/sunflowersutra
Summary: eu: vou fazer rabiscos em novembro!!! um por dia!!!eu também: putz o primeiro saindo dia 5...amor! peço perdão por só FALHAR MUITO em trazer rabiscos diários, mas espero que goste desse primeiro au. que saudade eu estava de escrever esses dois (e de escrever pra você). :')((e que saudade de você, amor. namoral.))eu te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo! feliz oito meses atrasado!
Relationships: Oswaldo Fraga/Martin Veléz, Paulino Fuentes/Miguel Rojas
Series: sad songs for dirty lovers [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257854
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	let my love down in my el dorado, we can leave now in my el dorado

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pvnkflamingo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pvnkflamingo/gifts).

> eu: vou fazer rabiscos em novembro!!! um por dia!!!  
eu também: putz o primeiro saindo dia 5...
> 
> amor! peço perdão por só FALHAR MUITO em trazer rabiscos diários, mas espero que goste desse primeiro au. que saudade eu estava de escrever esses dois (e de escrever pra você). :')  
((e que saudade de você, amor. namoral.))  
eu te amo muito, muito, muito mesmo! feliz oito meses atrasado!

A vida na estrada seguindo a turnê de uma banda não era o tipo de vida que a mãe de Vadão havia planejado para o seu filho - ou até um certo momento, o que o próprio rapaz havia planejado para si mesmo. Lembrava perfeitamente da face de Theresa quando ele lhe disse que iria deixar o trabalho e passar três meses seguindo a turnê latinoamericana de sua banda favorita - o espanto e a preocupação visíveis em cada traço delicado da senhora, enquanto a mesma lhe enchia de sermões sobre responsabilidade.

Não era como se o emprego de dublê e contra-regra fosse exatamente algo estável e respeitável - ela mesma dizia isso, bem frequentemente, ainda que aquele fosse o sonho do filho desde quando era apenas um garoto apaixonado por filmes de ação e radionovelas -, ou que aquele trabalho fosse desaparecer quando ele voltasse ao Brasil. E, no fim das contas, não era tão irresponsável assim tirar um tempo para si mesmo, tentar colocar a cabeça e o corpo nos eixos após tanto tempo preso em uma rotina de trabalho que se baseava na ausência de uma rotina tão clara, afinal, sua ocupação não era exatamente um cenário de escritório-ternos-reuniões mas tinha suas complicações como todo e qualquer trabalho. Aquele tempo longe dali lhe faria bem e, com essa argumentação, conseguiu convencer Theresa a lhe dar um voto de confiança.

A questão é que já haviam se passado quase dois meses desde aquele momento, as estradas entre o Brasil e Argentina lhe eram tão conhecidas quanto as linhas da palma de sua mão e parte dele se questionava se realmente queria retornar para casa.

  
  


***

“Adivinha quem está lá fora”, proferiu Miguel, logo ao entrar no camarim improvisado dos rapazes - costumavam deixar o camarim de verdade dos locais onde se apresentavam para Lupe, em um gesto de cordialidade com a vocalista, ainda que ela não fizesse muita questão daquilo, afinal, após muitos shows antes de serem levemente conhecidos em seu país, ela havia se acostumado a se arrumar para as apresentações no fundo da van que dirigiam; espaços grandes como aqueles eram uma espécie de luxo e eles podiam muito bem dividir -,encarando o loiro distraído com sua guitarra, jogado no sofá, que por sua vez fingiu não se preocupar com a provocação do outro. A risada de Paulino ecoou do sofá do outro lado da sala. “Quando vai apresentá-lo para a gente, Martin?”, perguntou. 

Percebendo que não teria como escapar daquela conversa, Martin deixou o instrumento de lado, voltando sua atenção para os dois amigos. “Pelo menos o convide para viajar conosco. Seja um cavalheiro, querido”, brincou Miguel, ocupando o lugar do sofá ao lado do namorado que, prontamente, deitou a cabeça no colo do outro, em busca de carinhos que imediatamente lhes foram oferecidos. “Não sei se aquele carro dele vai aguentar tanto tempo assim de estrada”, finalizou o rapaz, com um sorriso contido. 

“Não acho que ele deixaria o  _ Jorge _ para trás”, devolveu Martin, com um riso curto, tentando manter o clima descontraído daquela conversa, como se estivesse evitando ter que falar seriamente sobre aquele assunto.

Ele e o brasileiro estavam naquele jogo há algumas boas semanas. Vadão acompanhava a banda a qual Martin e seus amigos abriam os shows todas as noites desde que estes haviam pousado seus pés na Argentina. Conheceram-se em uma noite no bar, após a apresentação da última banda da noite e acabaram se aproximando. Após muitas noites juntos, havia se tornado uma piada recorrente entre os membros da banda se Vadão apareceria naquela noite - e ele religiosamente aparecia, com seu carro amarelo e camisas de botão estampadas.

Não pensava muito sobre o que aquilo significava. Estavam vivendo o momento sem amarras, sem esperar algo do futuro - ainda que seus corações batessem ligeiramente mais rápido quando estavam juntos e todos os sinais de que estavam criando algum sentimento mais forte estivessem ali debaixo de seus narizes, visíveis para qualquer espectador que cruzassem o seu caminho.

“Ei, _ tontos _ , vamos ensaiar”, Lupe se fez presente na porta e os três rapazes, se levantaram, pegando seus instrumentos e seguindo a morena de cabelos curtos para o salão do bar. 

***

Dividiam uma garrafa de cerveja barata nos fundos da van da banda, o som do bar já distante, abafado pela tranquilidade trazida pela noite naquela cidadezinha argentina. O momento havia se tornado uma tradição entre os dois naqueles últimos meses juntos. Dividiam algumas cervejas, trocavam beijos e palavras, buscando aparentar uma despreocupação e um desapego que certamente não lhes cabia mais. Por vezes, Vadão dormia ali com o argentino - outras, Martin o acompanhava de volta para o seu quarto de hotel e terminavam a noite em uma cama minimamente confortável, mas juntos.

O tempo do brasileiro por aquelas estradas logo chegaria ao seu fim e, ainda que não quisessem ter aquela conversa e ambos estivessem convencidos a não serem os primeiros a darem o primeiro passo em direção àquela discussão, a cada momento estava mais evidente o quanto precisavam decidir o que seria deles quando a ausência física se tornasse parte daquela relação.

Vadão não era bobo de acreditar que dariam continuidade de alguma forma ao que tinham - ao menos, não sem colocar um dos pés no chão e acreditar com suas dúvidas. Sabia que não era nem mesmo justo colocar aquilo em pauta. Martin era alguém livre e não seria ele a tentar prendê-lo em alguma coisa que poderia potencialmente machucar os dois. A comunicação seria difícil, os encontros ainda mais. Estava decidido a deixar aquilo passar. Iriam se despedir naquela noite e deixaria nas mãos do destino decidir o que seria deles.

Martin, porém, o encarava com cuidado, como se tentasse ler por trás dos olhos castanhos do brasileiro ao seu lado, deitado confortavelmente na cama do hotel que estava sendo seu lar nos últimos dois dias. “O que está pensando, burrito?”, perguntou, usando o apelido que havia aparecido durante uma das longas noites de conversa dos dois. Viu o dublê se mexer na cama, encolhendo os ombros. “Nada demais”, proferiu, nada convincente, cedendo segundo depois de permanecer sob o olhar insistente de Martin, em busca de respostas. Suspirando pesadamente, ele ajeitou a postura mais uma vez, buscando os óculos na mesa de cabeceira. 

“Estava pensando que vou embora amanhã”, proferiu, por fim.

O argentino espelhou a posição do outro rapaz, sustentando seu olhar no rosto de Vadão, esperando que ele continuasse a falar. Com o pouco tempo que estavam convivendo juntos, Martin havia percebido que o brasileiro gostava de falar - muito, inclusive -, mas aquilo não significava que ele estivesse realmente comunicando todo o que pensava. Por vezes, como aquela, sentia que seu olhar estava perdido e que ele estava distante demais e, naquelas situações, ele se preocupava um pouco mais com o outro. “E o que está te preocupando?”, perguntou, ao encarar o silêncio por parte do outro. 

“Não é nada demais…”, o dublê tentou mais uma vez, recebendo sobrancelhas franzidas e um olhar de quem não acreditava em uma palavra sequer daquela história. “Eu só… me acostumei com isso aqui”, ele continuou, se dando por vencido, gesticulando o indicador entre eles dois, “vai ser esquisito voltar para casa, só”, finalizou. 

Então teriam essa conversa.

O loiro ajeitou os cabelos com cuidado, um pouco pensativo, considerando o que Vadão havia acabado de falar - considerando seus próprios sentimentos em relação ao que estavam vivendo. Não havia passado por sua mente a possibilidade de que, assim como ele, Vadão pudesse ter cogitado que tivessem alguma coisa para além daqueles momentos. Estava tão certo que seria algo passageiro, que estavam fadados a um prazo de validade curto, que a possibilidade que talvez aqueles pensamentos contrários àquela certeza que tanto percorriam sua mente em alguns momentos de vulnerabilidade também pudessem ter um caminho similar na mente do rapaz de cabelos grossos e escuros.

“Bem… as apresentações do Brasil são depois dos shows no Chile, o que nos dá… dois meses separados? Acho que podemos aguentar isso, não?”, proferiu o loiro, trazendo o outro rapaz para os seus braços sem cerimônia, afagando os cabelos já bagunçados de Vadão, esperando que as dúvidas e inseguranças se acalmassem um pouco - ao menos, por aquela noite. 

“Então nos veremos no Brasil”, murmurou Vadão, aceitando o carinho e a proximidade, tentando mais uma vez migrar para aquela zona tranquila que costumava entrar quando estava na presença do loiro argentino. “Tente não aproveitar demais o Chile, burrito”, disse, por fim, arrancando uma risada melódica do outro.

“Serei um santo, prometo”.


End file.
